


[Podfic] spin for you by inlovewithnight

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> No_Tags 2015 Round. For Prompt #11: Mikey/Pete -- codewords.  Set in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] spin for you by inlovewithnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [spin for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376904) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Recorded for akamine_chan for her birthday. Wishing you the happiest of birthdays, Aka! I know this is a few days early, but you're going to be away from the interwebz and I'm going to be away from the interwebz. So.... may the next year bring you marvelous things. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Many thanks to inlovewithnight for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> Also fills the "Gen" square on my Podfic_Bingo card :D

cover art by fire_juggler

### Streaming Audio

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spin_for_you.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spin_for_you-mp3.zip) | 00:10:15 | 9.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spin_for_you-m4b.zip) | 00:10:15 | 5.1 MB


End file.
